nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
'''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth 'is a dungeon crawler role-playing game developed and published by Atlus for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a spin-off of the ''Persona series, itself part of the larger Shin Megami Tensei franchise, and a sequel to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. It was released in Japan in November 2018, and worldwide in June 2019. Gameplay Plot The story of the game focuses on the cast from Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5. During a trip to Mementos, Joker and the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts find themselves in a film, which is connected to a theater that is locked from the inside. With Makoto and Haru kidnapped, the Phantom Thieves meet Nagi and Hikari in the theater, who are also locked in with them, as well as Doe, a Shadow in the projection room. As the Phantom Thieves venture through movies, they meet allies along the way: the Persona 3 female protagonist in Kamoshidaman; the Investigation Team in Junessic Land; and SEES in A.I.G.I.S, all of them who have fallen into the movie world during a routine trip to the TV World and Tartarus. Each of the films the group travel through have morals surrounding discarding individuality and personality and conforming to others expectations. Whilst traveling, the group changes the films' endings, giving them happy endings as Hikari and Nagi watch from the theater. Upon returning, Doe presents them with a key that unlocks each of the 4 locks on the door. Upon unlocking the 3rd lock, Hikari is presumably kidnapped by Doe, who escapes into the 4th film, a musical with a blacked-out title. While exploring the film, the group discover Hikari's memories; throughout her life, she repeatedly suffered traumatic experiences that made her believe individuality is worthless, culminating in extreme-depression and with her locking herself in her room as a result. Her father bought her a notebook to cheer her up, but instead ended up causing her to break down. Doe is revealed to be a representation of Hikari's father, and the two share a hug after a battle with a rampaging Doe. Doe then transforms into the final key, and the film's title is revealed to be "Hikari". With all the locks unlocked, the group exit the cinema, only to discover a world of film before them. Nagi then reveals her true nature as Enlil, a being that draws depressed people into her world and has them re-watch their memories, trapping them there with their own lack of desire to escape. Using Hikari's edited films, the group purify the Theater District, and send a calling card to Enlil. After a climactic battle with Hikari's help, the group defeat Enlil and make her realize humanities possibilities. The people in her domain are freed, yet their memories are wiped and they have no recollection of the events. Before leaving, the groups bid their farewells and leave, with Hikari tearfully bidding them all goodbye. Hikari wakes up in reality, and she makes up with her father while expressing her desire to create her film. The P3 and P4 casts wake up and watch their respective films, including the alternate version of the P3 cast. The P5 cast wake up and later receive an invitation to a movie festival which they attend. As they attend, Hikari steps out and announces her new movie, "New Cinema Labyrinth". Reception Category:Shin Megami Tensei games Category:Atlus games Category:Games published by Atlus Category:2018 video games Category:2019 video games Category:Dungeon Crawler Category:Role-playing games Category:Deep Silver games Category:Nintendo 3DS games